Exemplary embodiments relate to a peristaltic pump used to pump, for example, sterile or aggressive liquids. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a peristaltic pump capable of dispending variable amounts of liquid from a tube, and a method of operation and a method of manufacture of the same.